


Aladdin's Choices

by KatLeePT



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genie makes his move, Abu spills his secret, Carpet has his own agenda, and Aladdin's caught in the middle of it all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aladdin's Choices

        "You definitely aren't one of my three wishes," Aladdin told the blue man before him.

        Genie pressed a hand to his massive chest as he proclaimed, "Al, you cut me to the quick!" He danced before him, shaking his bare pelvic and rising groin to the loud and raucous music that seemed to come out of nowhere and everywhere at once. "Come on!" he told him. "I can be anything you want!"

        Then his body began to transform before Aladdin's very wide eyes. His whole body rippled with flexing muscles as he announced in a ? accent, "I can be your very own Gladiator. Or perhaps something more foreign would entice?" As he spoke the question, his body swiftly changed into that of first a fine French aristocrat and then a Spanish troubadour. "Ole! Ole!" he cried, changing again into a bullfighter and waving a red cape at Aladdin.

        "Genie, really, I -- "

        Genie snapped his fingers. "I know what the problem is." He put his hands underneath his bearded chin, lacing his fingers together, and fluttered his suddenly thickened eyelashes at Aladdin. "You prefer the feminine!" His chest transformed before Aladdin's eyes. Two large breasts nearly poked him in the face as Genie's body became that of a woman's with curves in all the right places.

        "I can be a blonde or a brunette, or maybe you like redheads?" As he spoke, his long, curvy hair quickly changed colors. "Or maybe you're one of those weird guys who doesn't like any hair at all?" He went bald, and then -- poof! -- his hair was once more long and as black as a starlight night sky in Agraba.

        "I can be from France . . . " He donned the body of a French maid and dusted Aladdin's nose with a feather duster the boy had never seen before. " . . . or Sweden . . . " His very voice changed again as his body became covered in a strange armor, and his long, black hair turned into blonde pigtails. Blue eyes now flirted with Aladdin. " . . . or a Princess . . . " A glittering dress flowed out from him, and blonde hair spilled down his slender shoulders.

        His eyes bulged. "That's it!" he announced with another snap of his fingers. "That's exactly what you need!" Once more he transformed. This time, before Aladdin's startled eyes, he became the very image of the lady who had captured his heart, Jasmine. Everything about him was the very same as her except for his blue skin.

        "Hum . . . Genie . . . " Aladdin tried again, swallowing hard.

        Genie ran a silk scarf over his shoulders, down breasts he was not supposed to have, and over Aladdin's face. Jasmine's eyes flirted with Aladdin as Genie moved against his body. "Come on, Al," he whispered huskily, "it's okay. You know you want me."

        Aladdin's throat was as dry as though he'd crawled through the Sahara dessert for weeks on his hands and knees. His eyes were nearly as large as Genie's as he leaned, forgetting that the image before him was not the real Jasmine, into the touch of the scarf. Genie ran it more slowly over his face, and he leaned closer. Breasts rubbed against his chest. "I can be anything you want . . . any one . . . "

        "Yes . . . " Was that his voice or Genie's? Aladdin no longer knew.

        " . . . any Princess. I am your slave, Master; do with me what you will." He stepped closer, and Aladdin felt his fresh womanhood cradling the rising bulge in his trousers. He swallowed again, but it was no longer from nerves. His fears were gone, forgotten on the hot, night wind. Genie lowered his head, his mouth angling for Aladdin's . . .

        Screeching erupted, and Aladdin and Genie hollered as they ducked the onslaught of bananas suddenly hitting their heads. "ABU!" Aladdin scolded at the monkey who seemed to have gone nuts.

        Abu chattered angrily, shook his tiny fists at Genie, and threw an entire batch of bananas at him. Genie caught them deftly and shook them at him. Abu stuck out his tongue at him, turned around, lifted his tail, and showed Genie his furry behind. Genie tossed the bananas out of his way, ignored the irritating monkey, and turned his attention back to Aladdin. "Now," he whispered, angling once more for his mouth, "where were we . . . ?"

        But Aladdin was no longer under his spell of desire. Instead he yawned in his very face! "I was going to bed," he whispered as though all that had happened between them had been only a very strange dream. He turned, walked the few feet to his mat, and laid down.

        "A man as fine as you are should not have to sleep upon the floor!" Genie protested. He cracked his blue knuckles, pointed a finger at the mat, and zapped. It became a canopied waterbed big enough for five. "How's that, Master? You like that, don't you, Al?" But the only answer that greeted Genie's pointed ears was a snore. He sighed, his face falling, before turning deftly and catching the new batch of bananas that were winging their way toward his head.

        Abu chattered angrily, his eyes glowering fiercely at the impudent Genie. "*HOW DARE YOU*", he screeched in monkey language, "*MOVE ON MY MAN LIKE THAT! IT'S BAD ENOUGH HE'S LOVESICK AFTER THAT PRINCESS! I WON'T SHARE HIM WITH THE LIKES OF YOU TOO!*"

        Genie's fingers curled around the bananas' vine. "He's not your man," he hissed at Abu, his own eyes glowing like embers of fire, "and he's not hers either! He's his own man and will make his own choice!"

        Inside the bed, Aladdin continued to feign sleep. He'd not let either know he was awake, and his swirling, aching mind pondered what he heard in lost puzzlement. Abu wanted him too? He'd never been more confused in his entire life! He laid with his brown eyes wide open and his body painfully tense.

        Carpet snuck underneath Aladdin's bed. He trembled in anticipation for when the lad would fall asleep as he rubbed his tassels together, but alas, for Carpet, Aladdin never did dare to allow himself the luxury of falling asleep throughout the rest of the night!

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Disney, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
